Don't Close The Book On Me
by MiaFabrayLagune
Summary: Quinn Fabray amava livros e essa era a única certeza que Sam Evans tinha. Ela nunca deixaria de ser a garota que segurava um livro.


"_Books are the ultimate Dumpees: put them down and they'll wait for you forever; pay attention to them and they always love you back."_

― **John Green, An Abundance of Katherines**

* * *

Ela segurava um livro. Na realidade, ela simplesmente o aprisionava entre sua cintura e cotovelo, desajeitadamente, enquanto equilibrava sua bolsa no ombro um café na mão esquerda e um saco de balas na direita.

Ela sorria.

Ele sorriu de volta.

- Eu lhe trouxe café – anunciou e sem rodeios, posicionou o copo em suas mãos, o driblou e entrou no quarto de hotel antes que ele pudesse agradecer.

- Quinn! – Stacy levantou-se do chão, onde estivera distraída com uma partida de Jogo da Vida com seus irmãos e correu na direção da garota, pulando inesperadamente em seus braços e fazendo com que ela derrubasse o livro no chão.

- Ei, Stacy! – cumprimentou Quinn balançando-a em seus braços – Oi Stevie!

Sam apanhou o livro no chão, porém, antes de entregá-lo a Quinn, que naquele instante colocava sua irmãzinha sentada na cama, ele deu-se ao trabalho de ler o título: _As Vantagens de Ser Invisível_ de Stephen Chbosky.

- Obrigado! – agradeceu o rapaz, gentilmente recolocando o livro de volta nas mãos de Quinn que optou por guardá-lo na bolsa.

- Eu trouxe balas! – informou a garota, balançando o saco na direção de Stevie e Stacy – Balas de morango!

- Eba! – Stevie esqueceu do jogo e se esparramou na cama de casal com sua irmã e Quinn, em uma pequena festa não planejada com muito açúcar.

Enquanto tomava pequenos goles de seu café, Sam a observou silenciosamente, sentado ao pé da cama para não atrapalhar o pequeno festejo ao redor das balas.

Quinn era muito boa com seus irmãos. Na última meia hora, ele estivera de todas as formas tentando controlá-los e envolvê-los em uma partida não muito proveitosa de Jogo da Vida, porém, eles não pareciam exatamente felizes em passar toda uma tarde jogando.

Entretanto, sua ex-namorada possuía esse poder oculto de encantar crianças. Sam passou minutos e mais minutos admirando os jogos que ela bolava para recompensar Stevie e Stacy com as balas. _Quem pulava mais alto? Quem sabia o hino nacional inteiro? Quem conseguia mencionar mais feitiços da saga Harry Potter? Quem conseguia encher o Sammy de mais beijos em um minuto?_

- Essa não vale! – protestou Stacy, colocando-se de joelhos entre os dois irmãos na cama.

- Por que não? – indagou Quinn.

- Você ganha essa! – Stacy riu e Stevie a acompanhou.

Quinn corou loucamente.

Sam a acompanhou.

_Ela certamente ganharia_, pensou o garoto enquanto tentava manter seu foco em um pequeno fio que fugia de seu agasalho, _Se ela não estivesse com Finn Hudson_.

* * *

Ela segurava um livro. Sam arqueou uma sobrancelha involuntariamente devido a peculiaridade da cena. Quinn estava bêbada, espalhada de uma forma que desafia as leis mais básicas da Física em uma poltrona no sótão de Rachel Berry.

Sam, que também já não estava _muito bem_, porém, após algumas tentativas frustradas, ele concluiu que o título que a garota possuía em mãos era _Crônica de uma morte anunciada _e que o autor se chamava Gabrie García Márquevezzz (ou alguma coisa parecida).

Ele aproximou-se da poltrona e empoleirou-se em seu encosto, assistindo a certa distância como sua namorada demoradamente lambia o sal da barriga de Brittany Pierce.

- Você consegue ler nesse estado? – perguntou esticando o pescoço para ver se sua mente disléxica e incrivelmente alcoolizada conseguia distinguir alguma das palavras nas quais Quinn prestava tanta atenção.

- Não! – respondeu fechando o livro e colocando-o em seu colo – Eu só estou tentando encontrar alguma coisa para fazer antes de entrar em um coma alcoólico.

- Essa festa está ficando um tédio – concordou Sam dando um gole demorado do líquido presente em seu copo. Afinal de contas, o que era aquilo que ele estava bebendo mesmo?

- Ao menos ao meu ver – retrucou mau humorada – Eu não estive me pegando pelos cantos com a Santana e trocando saliva com a Brittany nas últimas horas.

- Bem, você deveria estar fazendo essas coisas – rebateu Sam, repentinamente, tão mau humorado quanto a garota – Com o Finn Hudson, claro.

- Não estou escutando isso! – ela reabriu o livro e deliberadamente evitou contato visual com o ex-namorado. Seu rosto ardia, porém, sua mente não conseguia processar corretamente o motivo.

- Eu sei que vocês estão juntos – continuou Sam, ignorando por completo o gesto da garota – Não pense que eu não reparei em como vocês chegaram estrategicamente cinco minutos após o outro. Ele te deu uma carona, por acaso?

- Por qual motivo você se importa?

Ele se importava. Importava-se, pois, ele deveria ser aquele que lhe dava uma carona. Ela deveria ser a única garota que ele havia beijado essa noite. Mas havia Finn Hudson. _Sempre _havia Finn Hudson.

- Eu não me importo – mentiu Sam.

* * *

Ela segurava um livro. Sam passara metade da viagem espiando por cima do ombro da garota, lendo pequenos pedaços de _Depressões_ de Herta Muller. Sinceramente, nada naquele livro parecia fazer muito sentido em seu humilde ponto de vista, porém, Quinn o devorava com uma atenção inabalável.

Ou talvez fosse apenas uma tentativa de evitar uma conversa com o ex-namorado no trajeto Nova York – Ohio.

Por via das dúvidas, Sam decidiu arriscar:

- Eu gostei do seu novo corte de cabelo!

- Obrigada – murmurou a garota sem tirar os olhos do livro.

- Te dá um ar diferente – prosseguiu – Acho que você está parecendo mais _adulta_.

Quinn fechou o livro lentamente e virou-se da melhor maneira possível para encará-lo na poltrona do avião. O jeito que alguns fios escapavam despreocupadamente de seu penteado e invadiam seu rosto lhe davam um ar mais maduro e um tanto quanto selvagem.

-_ Defina_ adulta – pediu Quinn com um sorriso presunçoso.

- Você parece adulta. Tipo alguém que poderia salvar o mundo se quisesse. Tipo a _Sarah Connor_.

- Estou aceitando sua referência nerd como um elogio – riu Quinn – Mas eu não pareço nada com a Linda Hamilton.

- Ei, eu sinto muito pelo Finn – o sorriso se desmanchou do rosto dela.

Quinn voltou sua atenção novamente para o livro. Finn Hudson não era um assunto que ela parecia disposta a tratar naquele instante ou em qualquer instante de sua vida.

- Pode não acreditar, mas eu realmente sinto – prosseguiu Sam em voz baixa – Apesar de tudo, não consigo desejar nada negativo para você.

E nada poderia ser mais negativo do que estar sofrendo por um coração partido e ter que assistir o objeto de sua afeição beijando o amor de sua vida na sua frente.

Ele já estivera na pele de Quinn, só que no seu caso, ela era aquela que estava interpretando o papel de Finn...com o próprio.

* * *

Ela segurava um livro. Ele precisou de um esforço extra para manter-se concentrado no título _Jane Eyre_ de Charlotte Brontë, ao invés de perder-se pelas curvas tentadoramente expostas em um pequeno biquíni.

Sam estava ali para informá-la que estava de mudança para Kentucky. Eles praticamente não haviam se falado durante o verão, seu namoro secreto com Mercedes, talvez fosse o maior motivo para tal distância.

Quinn estava mudando. Os boatos sobre sua transformação já haviam até mesmo chegado à igreja que eles frequentavam e na qual a garota não comparecia há duas semanas.

Um grupo de beatas orava fervorosamente por ela desde que Betty Simpson esbarrou com a _ex-queridinha dos olhos de Deus_, usando um cabelo cor de rosa, na companhia de um homem bem mais velho e saindo de uma loja de conveniência com uma vodka barata em mãos.

Mas Sam recusava-se a acreditar. A visão da pele de veludo de Quinn na luz do sol de verão o fazia lembrar-se que não importava o quanto seu exterior mudasse, por dentro, ela continuaria sendo a mesma garota que havia roubado seu coração.

A garota que estava sempre segurando um livro.

- Ei, Quinn! – cumprimentou sem jeito aproximando-se da cadeira de praia ao lado da piscina no jardim dos Fabray.

- Sam! – exclamou em resposta, parecendo genuinamente feliz de vê-lo ali – Há quanto tempo, não?

- Sim – concordou o rapaz – Eu ainda não tinha visto seu cabelo cor de rosa.

- Você gosta? – perguntou Quinn parecendo muito orgulhosa de si – Se você gosta, deve ser o único em toda Lima.

- Você fica bem com qualquer cor de cabelo – confessou. Os olhos de Quinn o estudaram cuidadosamente atrás das lentes escuras de seu óculos de sol. Ele conseguia acompanhá-los, porém, um leve desconforto em seu baixo ventre o obrigou a desviar.

- Quer tomar um sol comigo? – Quinn, de fato, parecia diferente e não era só exteriormente. A maneira como as palavras saíam de sua boca tornava até a mais simples das afirmações letal e extremamente sedutora.

Era como se ela quisesse matá-lo e fazer sexo loucamente com ele. Não exatamente nessa ordem.

E isso o estava deixando bem desconfortável e excitado. Não exatamente nessa ordem.

- Eu só vim me despedir – Sam encolheu os ombros em uma tentativa frustrada de bloquear no meio do caminho os sinais que seu cérebro estava enviando para o restante de seu corpo – Meu pai conseguiu um emprego em Kentucky. Estou de partida.

- Ah! – exclamou Quinn, porém, seu rosto não expressava nenhuma emoção decifrável.

- Eu queria agradecer por tudo que você fez por nós – prosseguiu – E também queria dizer que gostei muito de te conhecer. Espero que possamos manter contato por Facebook ou algo do tipo.

- Claro – concordou e seu rosto continuava em branco.

- Quinn, eu não sei se os boatos que andam circulando por aí são verdadeiros ou não, mas você precisa colocar na sua cabeça que é a garota mais especial de toda Ohio – as palavras simplesmente voaram da boca de Sam em direção a um precipício. O rosto da loira se deformou em uma carranca que resultava de muitos sentimentos oprimidos.

- A garota mais _especial _de toda Ohio? – retorquiu rindo-se – Então, por qual motivo _todo mundo_ abandona a garota mais especial de toda Ohio? Eu não sou nada!

- _Você é especial_ – afirmou Sam praticamente sublinhando cada palavra – E eu te amo. Você foi o meu primeiro amor e cada fofoca que chega até meu ouvido está me _despedaçando_. Essa não é você!

- Bem, acho que no final das contas você não conhece tão bem o seu primeiro amor, Sam Evans – e assim, ela voltou a atenção para o seu livro.

- Adeus, Quinn! – despediu-se Sam, engolindo em seco as palavras ásperas que ele acabara de escutar.

* * *

A primeira coisa que Sam fez ao chegar a Kentucky foi checar seu Facebook através de seu celular. Rachel Berry havia mudado seu status _para Em um relacionamento sério_ com Finn Hudson. Mercedes compartilhara uma música de Alicia Keys, _Try Sleeping With a Broken Heart_. Kurt Hummel havia deixado um comentário para que ela parasse com o drama e arrastasse sua bunda até a casa dele para assistirem a reprises de The Hills.

Mas a atualização que realmente tomou sua total atenção foi a de Quinn. Era longa demais e simplesmente ocupava toda a tela de seu iPhone.

_Estou lendo Jane Eyre. É incrível como eu consigo me identificar em certas passagens de tal livro. Especialmente agora. Eu queria ser mais corajosa e ter mais forças para dizer o que penso e como me sinto, porém, creio que me faltam as palavras e me sobram as angústias. Deixarei que Charlotte Brontë faça as honras da casa:_

"_Acha que sou um autômato, uma máquina sem sentimentos? E que posso suportar que me arrebatem dos lábios o pedaço de pão e derramem a minha taça de água fresca? O senhor pensa que porque sou pobre, obscura, simples e pequena, que não tenho alma nem coração? Então está pensando errado! Tenho tanta alma quanto o senhor, e até mais coração! E, se Deus tivesse me dotado de alguma beleza e grande fortuna, tornaria tão difícil para o senhor deixar-me quanto para mim é difícil deixar o senhor."_

**Sam Evans curtiu isso.**

Pois, no final das contas, ela ainda era a garota que segurava um livro.

A garota que sempre seguraria seu coração.


End file.
